User talk:Akamichi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Digonville page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 18:49, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello, sorry for the really, really late reply. In regards to my edits they are indeed related to Nationstates. Diadochia is/w a nation in Nationstates. Thanks for the consideration; if I have any further questions or need assistence I will be sure to direct them to you. Sorry, again for the late reply. ~Diadochia Re. I replied on my talk page. --Lurker Z (talk) 20:41, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Stai așa... Stai așa, ești român? Fain. Nu m-am uitat la profilul tău când mi-ai scris prima dată. --Lurker Z (talk) 19:11, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Da. Nu prea fac publicitate din considerente de... imagine, să spunem. Plus că unii din concetățeni nu-mi fac mândrie. Dar mă bucur să întâlnesc români pe wiki. --Lurker Z (talk) 16:38, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Apropo, dacă nu știi/știți română bine, ar trebui să precizez că dacă ai luat norma de limbă română de pe Wikipedia română, acolo se discută într-un fel de Queen's English. Adică foarte pompos și foarte formal în disconformitate cu modul în care se discută pe internet în limba română de obicei. --Lurker Z (talk) 16:42, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Nu prea am idei. Eu personal mă mulțumesc să pot să editez aici în continuare. Am fost pe http://nswiki.org/ și deși are mult mai multe pagini, majoritatea sunt create de boți și descriu regiuni inexistente. Plus am mai mare încredere în serverele Wikia decât a unor privați, oricine ar fi. Interesul personal de a ține un wiki pe internet dispare, interesul economic a lui Wikia de a exista pentru profit o vor ține mai mult în viață în opinia mea. --Lurker Z (talk) 19:19, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Also, if you feel bothered by talking Romanian or can't understand what I say and you want us to converse in English, tell me so and I'll continue in English from now on. --Lurker Z (talk) 19:19, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. I've gotten myself more comfortable on using English on the internet anyway. --Lurker Z (talk) 19:28, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Delete? Why would you put on for deletion pages that weren't edited in a while? It just means they're incomplete. The "under construction" sign shouldn't mean that they're deletion materials... I don't understand what you're thinking in this situation. Wikis usually take what they can get from their users and improve on it or leave it like that, from what I understand --Lurker Z (talk) 01:56, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :Doesn't matter, we have Category:Historic Nations if they're not active anymore. --Lurker Z (talk) 10:00, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Adopting the Wiki Hello Akamichi. I recently read your message and your question; but I don't understand what exactly you are trying to ask me. What exactly are you adopting? the Wiki as a whole? or just the pages pertaining to Diadochia? Get back to me a soon as you can, Thanks --Diadochia (talk) Hey, thanks for getting back with me so soon. Its fine with me if you want to adopt the wiki, its alright with me. Adopt away ;) --Diadochia (talk) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:45, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Admin rights Hey, thanks for giving me admin rights. Quick question what does that entail in regards to having administrative rights? Also you can just call me Diadochia. Thanks again for trusting me with such an important position. It means a lot:) --Diadochia (talk) Homepage upgrade Hi, I'm Minoa from NationStates and NSindex: I am aware that this wiki will reach its tenth anniversary on 25 September 2006, so I wonder if there are plans to upgrade the home page to celebrate that occasion? An upgrade to match the logo is probably a great idea because WikiStates is now the oldest known operating wiki about NationStates, after the original NSwiki.net collapsed three years ago in November 2013. Best, --Minoa (talk) 14:00, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Main Page Updated Hey, thanks for sending me this message I just now read it. First off I would like to say that I really like the color scheme. I'm aware that it's not quite done, but it is a vast improvement from the older version. I was thinking that the main-page could have sections for Today' featured article, In the News, On this Day, and Featured Picture, kind of like. Whatever you decide to revitalize the main-page, I know it will be great. Thanks....... P.s. I also noticed that you dated this for August 18 but I saw it on August 17; which technically means I saw it before you posted. Because we seem to be a day behind each other. Kind of random but I thought I say it. Lol --Diadochia (talk) Admin request Hey Akamichi, Minoa sent me a message asking if he could be granted admin status so that he could update the theme colours so that they could match the NationStates identity. I decided that it would be best for you to answer his request since you are in fact the head honcho its not really my place to go granting people admin status Lol... Thanks! --Diadochia (talk) Logo contest publicity Hi, thanks for adding me to the Admin team, which has allowed me to begin incorporating the theme into our new design. I am confident that the smaller wikis like WikiStates are in a better position to grow after the collapse of NSwiki.net in 2013 and the problems with bot-created articles in its 'official successor', NSwiki.org. I have published the specifications for the logo contest at Talk:Main Page#New logo contest, and the next thing we need to do is to publicise it on the NationStates forums, while announcing the upcoming anniversary. As you are the main administrator, I wonder if you could do that? Thanks. --Minoa (talk) 18:08, August 23, 2016 (UTC) : Hi, in reply to the announcement for the contest, it seems that https://forum.nationstates.net/viewforum.php?f=12 is also a better place to promote the "Classic" WikiStates (to distance ourselves from the split that occurred in 2008), as well as the contest, so that we can attract new users. : I do not expect to see a factbook monopoly like NSwiki in the late 2000s, so WikiStates needs to have a clear brand position to stand out from others: :* IIwiki is strictly in-character. WikiStates should not discriminate any style of gaming on NationStates. :* NSindex is factual, historical and technical (it has recently become a haven for issues spoilers). WikiStates should not need to cover the tiny details. :* NSwiki.org has lost a clear strategy because of the bot-created articles. WikiStates has an opportunity to attract readers away from it. : Therefore, I think that WikiStates could be more gameplay-based and more orientated to fans of NationStates in general, in honour of Wikia’s fandom strategy. --Minoa (talk) 21:21, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Hi, There is no doubt that for a general audience, we should cover the basics of the world of NationStates so that readers know more about the game, and also cover national and regional factbooks, sports and other articles to show the talent of the NationStates community. I should clarify that I did not intend to ban roleplay-based articles at all, but I am trying to make WikiStates stand out from the rest. Feel free to reply with your ideas. ::Also, please reply under my messages since I watch the talk pages that I participate in. --Minoa (talk) 23:34, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Logo Contest publicity Hello Akamichi. A few hours ago, Minoa (talk) brought it to my attention that there were no entries for the logo contest. Minoa proposed the idea that either you or I make a thread for WikiStates on the NationStates forums (https://forum.nationstates.net) so that we might be able to attract more potential entries. Unfortunately I'm unable to run said thread, but I will provide any further assistance needed, time willing. Thanks in advance--Diadochia (talk) I know a lot about the game and I promise I would be a good editor if you could please give me admin right The Democartic Republic Of TrickBot Hi I am TrickBot and I have a lot of experience with the game and I am request for admin and bureaucrat rights. I hope you take my promotion request into consideration TrickBot (talk) 14:13, October 4, 2016 (UTC)TrickBotTrickBot (talk) 14:13, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi I am TrickBot and I have a lot of experience with the game and I am request for admin and bureaucrat rights. I hope you take my promotion request into consideration TrickBot (talk) 14:13, October 4, 2016 (UTC)TrickBotTrickBot (talk) 14:13, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for considering my bureaucrat req. TrickBot (talk) 12:01, October 5, 2016 (UTC)TrickBotTrickBot (talk) 12:01, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Chronicled history Hey, I just read the message you left for me about the possibility of me creating an actual book to chronicle the history of Diadochia. I think that would be a really great idea and one day you might see it in your local bookstore, lol. Thanks --Diadochia (talk) https://nationstates.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/195.181.168.105 This user made an article that was typically nonsensical. He may recreate the page if it’s deleted, may you lease ip block him Also, I can requ3st to be admin.